La luz en la obscuridad
by Maranine Scual
Summary: La guerra ha terminado. Ninjas traidores se aprovechan de la buena fe de las naciones recién pacificadas para alcanzar sus ambiciones, hacerse con el Byakugan y destruir Konoha. Hyuga Hinata no puede permitir que eso pase, cueste lo que cueste. Konoha siempre honrará a los que se sacrificaron por la paz.


**Disclaimer: **El mundo y todos los personajes de Naruto que aparecen es éste fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes originales son propiedad mía.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el rato "Frases épicas" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"

**Nota previa: **Og Mandino, nacido en Italia* (hay un debate sobre en dónde nació, si en Italia o en EUA) en 1923, fue un ensayista y psicólogo estadounidense, considerado como uno de los mayores especialistas mundiales en la escritura de libros de autoayuda. Og Mandino ha ganado fama universal por su best-seller titulado _El vendedor más grande del mundo_, del que se han difundido millones de copias por todos los rincones del planeta. Falleció en Antrim, New Hampshire, el 3 de septiembre de 1996.

**Nota previa 2: **Concédanme mi deseo y permitan que Neji siga vivo en sus imaginaciones después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja ¿sí? Por favor…

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje levemente soez, violencia, sangre y mucho, mucho sufrimiento.

* * *

**La luz en la obscuridad**

Corría entre los árboles lo más rápido que podía. Estaba consciente que su chakra se había acabado y ahora sólo luchaba por escapar. No podía darse el lujo de que la atraparan, tenía que volver a Konoha a cualquier costo.

¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo había llegado ella a aquella situación? Su equipo tan sólo tenía que entregar unos pergaminos importantes a una caravana cuando les había caído una emboscada… Ninguno de ellos, a pesar de sus extensas habilidades, había podido prevenirlo, pues tenían la guardia baja, los encontraron descansando.

Ahora, por todas sus torpezas, Kiba, Akamaru y Shino probablemente estaban muertos mientras ella trataba de huir a toda costa. No era una cobarde, no lo era, sin duda se hubiera quedado junto a sus compañeros a luchar contra los enemigos, pero en cuanto vio sus bandas protectoras comprendió todo: les habían tenido aquella emboscada buscando exclusivamente una sola cosa, a ella, viva o muerta.

Nadie, ni Konoha ni el Clan Hyüga habían dudado de los nuevos acuerdos de paz luego de la gran guerra, pero era evidente que los ninjas renegados de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes habían aprovechado tales tratados y la confianza que todos se tenían en consecuencia para renovar sus esfuerzos por hacerse con los secretos del Byakugan. Sólo hasta que los vio frente a ella, pudo comprender las maquinaciones en su contra: era la heredera, su vista estaba casi en su plenitud y no poseía el Sello. Las lágrimas volaron gracias a la velocidad que había alcanzado, ojalá fuera capaz de ponerse el Sello ella misma porque, aunque era rápida, aquellos ninjas traidores estaban alcanzándola.

Había enfrentado a más de cincuenta adversarios, uno tras otro, matándolos o paralizándolos en su carrera, pero ya estaba tremendamente agotada y temía que si esforzaba su cuerpo a dar más, perdería el conocimiento y tras de ella venían más y más shinobis, parecían infinitos.

Gimoteó cuando tropezó finalmente y se sintió rodeada. Había fracasado…

**I-I-I-I-I**

La Aldea entera se levantó enfurecida cuando un cojo Akamaru llegó casi moribundo a sus puertas, pero fue más grande la ira y el miedo del Clan Hyüga cuando los intérpretes del Clan Inuzuka informó que el equipo de la heredera había sido víctima de un ataque sorpresa de parte de ninjas renegados de las nubes y que definitivamente iban tras la poseedora del Byakugan.

No había tiempo para intentar negociaciones diplomáticas. Sí, para el consejo del clan más antiguo de la aldea el que Hinata estuviera cautiva significaba un alto riesgo de que sus secretos fueran revelados, pero para su padre, su hermana y su primo implicaba que un ser sumamente importante estaba secuestrada y, seguramente, siendo torturada.

Por eso, los dos hombres fueron asignados como comandantes de dos de los escuadrones de rescate que irían en busca de Hinata, y Hanabi fue segunda al mando del tercero. La Godaime y su aprendiz sabían que nadie tenía mayor determinación que las personas que luchan por las personas que aman, y negarles tales puestos tan sólo habría sido un intento de retrasar lo impostergable. Con órdenes o no, Hyüga Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi buscarían a Hyüga Hinata hasta el fin del mundo.

**I-I-I-I-I**

—Mátenme —dijo con una voz ácida que ahora sabía que tenía —. Les sirvo igual viva o muerta ¿no? Ahórrense la molestia de escuchar mis gritos mientras me torturan y mátenme ya.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que la capturasen y ya había perdido cualquier esperanza de que la rescataran. Ese era el primer día en el que veía la luz cuando la habían trasladado a la habitación donde, sabía, la someterían a toda clase de pruebas y torturas para intentar sacar información de sus valiosos ojos. Estaba segura de eso, pues la sala del terror era blanca en su estructura y mobiliario, tenía una especie de sillón reclinable con correas que con toda certeza servirían para inmovilizarla, una cajonera de metal en una esquina y una estantería con pergaminos, una mesa y otras dos sillas normales, todos de color blanco.

—Debiste haber tenido la valentía de hacerlo tú misma cuando caíste en nuestra trampa, niña —dijo uno de los dos hombres que la había llevado hasta allí —. Pero eres demasiado cobarde.

—Tal vez sí la tenga ahora —contestó, mirando desafiante a su captor.

La bofetada le atravesó la cara limpiamente y sintió un hilito de sangre derramarse desde sus labios. Malditos… Esos hombres no se podían llamar ninjas si se limitaban a torturar a sus semejantes para sus fines de guerra… La Cuarta Guerra Ninja tendría que haberles dado la lección, Naruto tenía que haberles enseñado algo, pero no. Ellos sólo habían participado para no perecer en el bando equivocado, pero ahora que las Alianza Shinobi había vencido, sus ideales imperialistas habían resurgido.

—Kaoru-senpai, démosle una oportunidad — murmuró el más joven tomando el brazo de su superior —. Cuando la capturamos estaba demasiado agotada para suicidarse y durante este tiempo no ha tenido acceso a algún arma contundente para hacerlo… Matamos a sus compañeros y como ella dijo, nos es igual de útil viva o muerta, concedámosle ese honor.

Hinata cerró los ojos, sintiendo un dolor interno extremo. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos ellos… Ahora sus mejores amigos estaban muertos por su culpa. Tarde o temprano, moriría de todos modos.

Kaoru observó a la mujer frente a sí. Sin duda era hermosa, pero eso poco importaba. Alzaba la cabeza de manera orgullosa y parecía una reina a punto de ser coronada en lugar de una condenada a muerte cuando la prisionera le devolvió la mirada. Ambos eran ninjas, había luchado batallas por sus ideales.

—Maldita sea. Bien.

—Ahí —dijo el otro señalándole a Hinata el mueble de metal de la esquina —. En el segundo cajón, ahí encontrarás lo que necesitas. Te daremos privacidad.

Se encaminó hacia la salida y volteó a ver a su compañero al notar que no lo seguía.

—Te daremos media hora, no más — dijo Kaoru tomándola del cabello, lastimándola —. Escúchame bien, asquerosa Hyüga, si cuando vuelva no has hecho tu trabajo, no volverás a tener la maldita oportunidad y me encargaré en persona que te arrepientas de no haberla aprovechado cada segundo que permanezcas en esta habitación del infierno en el futuro ¿¡Te quedó claro!?

—Como el agua, bastardo. —escupió Hinata, con la mayor obscenidad que le fue posible.

La volvió a abofetear, pero poco le importó a la muchacha. Se levantó del suelo con no poco trabajo cuando el último de los dos hombres cerró la puerta de la habitación y escuchó que había echado el cerrojo. Mejor así, no tenía intenciones de escapar. Arrastró los pies hasta dónde le habían indicado, pues tenía realmente pocas ganas de hacer lo que tenía en mente, pero era su deber.

El edificio entero que era el escondite de los renegados, se estremeció. Un grito de agonía escalofriante hizo que todos los habitantes se perturbaran hasta la médula. Eso, sin duda, era verdadero sufrimiento, verdadero dolor. Nadie pudo ignorar su impresión.

**I-I-I-I-I**

_Había tenido un entrenamiento en verdad agotador con Lee, pero había sido gratificante. Sin duda, su compañero de equipo había mejorado considerablemente y le presentaba batalla de una manera que al genio del Clan Hyüga le parecía entretenida, si no es que hasta interesante. Tenía ganas de arrastrar los pies hasta su habitación y darse un buen baño, pero un Hyüga no podía reflejar cansancio frente a la aldea._

_No le quedaba mucho, estaba sobre la calle que lo conduciría hasta las puertas de la mansión y tenía la sensación de que las veía muy lejos. Respiró profundamente, algo no andaba bien. Todo ese tiempo, Lee y él habían estado prácticamente aislados del mundo durante aproximadamente 5 horas mientras entrenaban y dudaba que algo en el mundo hubiese cambiado en su ausencia. Sin embargo, como genio había aprendido que sus corazonadas casi siempre estaban basta cerca de la verdad el ambiente que se respiraba le dio mal sabor de boca._

— _¡N-Neji-san! —Gritó una Bouke que venía corriendo desde la mansión — ¡Neji-san! ¡Por favor…!_

_Neji vio con el corazón apretado que contrario a lo que se acostumbraba, la muchacha venía llorando._

— _¿Qué sucede?_

—_Hiashi-sama te busca… Hi-Hina-nata-sama… —gimoteó la Bouke cuando le dio alcance._

— _¿¡Qué le pasa!? —inquirió Neji cada vez más preocupado._

— _¡Ay, no! —la muchacho estalló en llanto —. No puedo… Ve, por favor…_

_Neji olvidó todo su cansancio y partió a toda velocidad hacia la mansión, con la intención de ni siquiera pasar por su habitación para acudir al llamado de su tío. En cuanto entró al hogar Hyüga, confirmó sus sospechas de que algo andaba mal, muy mal. El lugar, normalmente en silencio, era un hervidero de murmullos enardecidos, algunos gritos y los sonidos apagados de los sollozos de las mujeres. El corazón de Neji latía con cada vez más fuerza, eso tenía que ver definitivamente con Hinata-sama…_

_Caminó hacia las habitaciones de su tío y supuso estaría en la sala donde se reunía el Consejo, pues si la situación era tan delicada como para que la mansión entera estuviera tan alterada, por supuesto se habría convocado a una reunión extraoficial. Sin embargo, cuando entró, sólo se encontró con Hiashi sentado en su asiento habitual con la cabeza baja y a Hanabi de pie a su lado, dejando caer enormes lágrimas por su rostro sin vergüenza alguna. Se le atenazó la garganta al ver tal escena, nada podía ser tan grave para que tantos Hyüga's mostraran sus emociones con tanta libertad. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de su presencia._

—_Neji… —su tío alzó la cabeza y lo miró, pero sus ojos parecían perdidos —. Hinata… Hinata fue secuestrada._

El jönin había sentido que su mundo se venía abajo. Todos los esfuerzos, todos los pactos de paz que se habían firmado por fin después de la guerra habían valido un penique para esos ninjas ambiciosos, desertores de las órdenes del Raikage y de la Alianza. A todos habían tomado por sorpresa, ni los shinobis diplomáticos podía explicar tal traición, pues muchos de los ninjas que habían identificado como los perpetuadores del secuestro de su prima, habían sido considerados como bajas durante la guerra. Nadie podía explicarlo.

A Neji cualquier explicación le venía sobrando, tanto como a Hiashi. El punto era que Hinata estaba secuestrada y en grave peligro. Era el comandante del escuadrón número dos de rescate y tenía a sus órdenes a cinco de los mejores shinobis que hubiera conocido en su vida: Shikamaru, su segundo al mando y quien había ideado una ingeniosa forma de entrar a la guarida de los traidores sin ser descubiertos, cuando, por fin, después de toda su búsqueda, los habían encontrado; Sakura, era la ninja médico del escuadrón; Lee y Tenten, sus mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo, quienes se habían negado a dejarlo solo en tal situación; y Kö, el antiguo guardaespaldas de su querida prima, que si bien era menos habilidoso que él, tenía bastante experiencia en seguir el rastro de Hinata.

Los colores huyeron de su cara cuando identificó el flujo débil pero inconfundible de su prima. No era posible… ¡Malditos bastardos! No sabía con certeza lo que había pasado pero algo era seguro: aún estaba viva y ya no les era de utilidad, pues la habían tirado al contenedor de basura para que muriera ahí, como una vil rata, pues estaba moribunda.

— ¡Cabrones…! —murmuró Kö a su lado, pues estaba viendo lo mismo que él.

La ira subió a trompicones a su cabeza y tuvo ganas de destruir a todo maldito que encontrara a su paso, pero su misión era salvar a Hinata-sama, sacarla de aquella inmundicia en la que se encontraba.

**I-I-I-I-I**

Iba y venía entre el mundo onírico y la conciencia. Lo único que ella deseaba es que se acabara, que dejara de existir el dolor atroz que la atormentaba, ya no quería vivir. En uno de los lapsos donde el sufrimiento se acentuaba porque era consciente de que realmente estaba todavía viva, sintió un cambio en el aire opresor de dónde se encontraba y escuchó una fuerte exclamación.

— ¡Hinata-sama!

Unos brazos fuertes tomaron su abollado cuerpo y la levantaron. Sin embargo, ella sólo podía pensar en una cosa…

—Neji… —gimió.

—Sí, Hinata-sama, soy yo —dijo él apretándola contra sí mismo —. La sacaremos de este horrible lugar. Se pondrá bien, se lo prometo.

—No… —volvió a gemir, cada vez la consumía más la debilidad y el dolor — Por favor, Neji… Por favor… ¡Mátame!

El shinobi guardó silencio, pues estaba tratando de bloquear su horror. Vio cómo la heredera del Clan se desvanecía en sus brazos después de hacer tal funesta petición, pero sin duda él preferiría la muerte al destino que había tenido la desafortunada Hinata. No quería ni pensar en el dolor que la pobre estaba teniendo que soportar… y seguía con vida.

— ¡Por Kami-sama! —gritó Sakura al ver a la chica entre sus brazos —. Ha perdido mucha sangre y eso se podría infectar…—dijo comportándose como médico en lugar de amiga de Hinata.

— ¿Puedes mantenerla con vida hasta que lleguemos a Konoha? —preguntó Kö.

—Sí —murmuró comenzando a tratar de limpiar las heridas a sangre fría —, pero tenemos que apresurarnos, necesitará una transfusión de sangre y tengo que evitar que esto se infecte. Definitivamente la tiene que atender Tsunade-sama.

**I-I-I-I-I**

La Quinta llamó aparte a Hiashi, pero éste lo miró de una forma que lo obligó a levantarse y seguirlos. Habían estado tres horas esperando noticias desde que la moribundo Kunoichi entró en la sala de operaciones y la cara de la Hokage no parecía nada alentadora.

—Todo parece indicar que ella misma lo hizo —dijo muy seria —. Afortunadamente la atendimos a tiempo, antes de que sus heridas se infectaran, aunque aún no pasa el peligro: perdió muchísima sangre y agotamos todas nuestras reservas de su tipo de sangre… Temo que necesite más. Estamos tratando de cerrar sus heridas, pero estoy segura que seguirá sangrando.

—Yo puedo darle la mía. —dijo su tío. Neji observó que los labios del hombre parecían de papel.

—Sí, Hiashi, de eso quería hablarte —la Godaime se cruzó de brazos —. Antes de que la sedáramos nos pidió que la matáramos, a mí me lo rogó. Es mayor de edad, pero no está en sus cabales… Hiashi, lo dejo en tus manos, es tu decisión.

Neji tuvo que sostener al hombre que se parecía tanto a su padre muerto para que no cayera al suelo de la impresión.

—Quiero que lo pienses —continuó Tsunade —. Su vida nunca volverá a ser la misma y una mutilación, aunque las heridas sanan, siempre deja consecuencias psicológicas muy difíciles de sobrellevar. Piensa en la vida que tendrá, más si se trata de una Hyüga. Nunca he sido partidaria de le eutanasia pero en estas circunstancias... Necesitaría que firmaras estos papeles —dijo mostrándoles unas formas —. Si, al contrario, quieres que viva, tengo que advertirte que su recuperación será una verdadera tortura. No van a poder dejarla sola nunca.

Neji tuvo que aumentar su fuerza de palanca en el brazo porque sentía que Hiashi-sama cada vez era más incapaz de sostenerse a sí mismo.

—Es mi hija… —dijo el hombre llevándose una mano a los ojos, para ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Hinata-sama tiene el mismo valor para nosotros mutilada o no, Tsunade-sama —dijo Neji con la mirada fija en su interlocutora —. Somos shinobis y siempre elegiremos la vida.

—Bien —asintió la mujer —. Necesitaré tu sangre, Hiashi.

—No —determinó Neji —. Lo haré yo. Yo también tengo su sangre.

**I-I-I-I-I**

_Debo__ estar muerta__… _Por fin, el dolor había desaparecido. Sonrió con alivio. Suponía que la muerte debía ser la liberación de cualquier atadura terrenal y lo último que recordaba era el dolor, por lo que sintió descanso al no sentir absolutamente nada.

Finalmente, cuando abriera los ojos, estaría en un lugar hermoso y feliz. Vería a su madre, muerta hacía tantos años y le contaría todo en lo que se había convertido. Jugaría con ella y le pediría que le peinara el cabello como cuando ella era una niña y nada como los ninjas o los deberes para con el Clan. Cuando abriera los ojos…

Trató de abrirlos, pero al darse cuenta que por más que intentaba alejar la obscuridad que se cernía sobre ella no lograba vislumbrar siquiera un resquicio de luz, gimió, llena de desesperación. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso en la muerte también tenía que pagar por sus pecados en vida? ¿Acaso no había sufrido lo suficiente durante las últimas horas para que en su muerte no recuperara el poder de la visión? ¿Merecía tanto dolor, aún después de la vida?

Se revolvió. De pronto sintió todos los cables a los que estaba conectada y supo que no estaba flotando en las nubes dentro del mundo onírico, sino que estaba acostada en una cama del hospital. Sintió todos sus miembros y gritó. ¿Por qué no la había matado si se los había pedido? ¿Por qué?

El dolor atroz que creyó ya no sentiría volvió a ella con toda su fuerza y gritó. Gritó hasta que sus pulmones perdieron el aire, así tal vez se ahogaría y moriría por fin. Pero unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron y otra vez dejó de sentir…

**I-I-I-I-I**

Pasaron dos años, y los únicos que eran capaces de estar cerca de la ahora temida Hinata eran su padre y su primo. Al principio, ni su hermana era capaz de acercarse, pues la mujer se había vuelto un témpano de hielo y ni los ancianos más amargados del clan habían podido estar más de una hora con ella en la misma habitación.

Se había vuelto una sombra que vagaba por los pasillos de la mansión principal, siempre siendo vigilada por todos pero observada por nadie. Todo Hyüga temía interponerse en su camino, temía hacerla tropezar o sentir su fría energía asesina cuando los escuchaba cerca de ella. Cualquiera hubiera preferido que sólo los mirara de manera despreciativa como solían hacer los Söke en la época de la opresión, pero eso ya no se podía.

Hinata misma estaba consciente de su fama. Y la alimentaba con su odio hacia la vida y hacia las personas que le rodeaban, las que sí podían ver… las que sí podían morir cuando quisieran. Se había vuelto un ente, un cuerpo sin alma que lo único que deseaba era morir para escapar de la prisión que era la obscuridad en la que ella misma, por cumplir con su deber, se había sumido.

Cuando dieron de alta a Hinata, Hiashi había tenido a su hija en su propia habitación, como si fuera de nuevo una bebé, y durante todo un año se dedicó exclusivamente al cuidado de Hinata. Neji, durante ese tiempo, asumió el control del clan, para sorpresa de toda la aldea, pues el ancestral Clan Hyüga había dado un cambio de ciento ochenta grados a partir de la tragedia de su princesa.

Sin embargo, cuando la chica dejó del viajar entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, se presentó su nuevo temperamento y Hiashi tuvo que darle de nuevo su espacio, aunque nunca pudo dormir tranquilo si no se cercioraba que su hija estuviera acompañada. Neji tomaba el relevo: él era el único que había conseguido controlar los berrinches de su caprichosa prima y había logrado convencerla de llevarla a pasear al menos un día al mes a la aldea, aunque sólo fuera para que la muchacha visitara las tumbas de sus amigos caídos en combate.

A base de puro esfuerzo, Hanabi se había ido ganando su confianza, la suficiente para dejarla llevarle comida y hacerle compañía mientras la más pequeña leía para Hinata o le contaba cómo iban las cosas en el clan o la aldea. Sin embargo, casi invariablemente la muchacha salía llorando del santuario de su hermana, pues cuando ésta se cansaba, se volvía a encerrar en su ataúd de odio y la torturaba verbalmente hasta correrla.

Todos sabían que nadie más sufría más que Hinata. Condenada a ser ciega en un clan donde la visión era lo más apreciado, la amargura amenazaba como comérsela entera. Por eso todos se apartaban o apartaban cosas de su camino, trataban de guiarla lo más sutilmente que podían para que no tropezara con nada y se sintiera a gusto. Lo único que hacía Hinata cuando pudo controlar su cuerpo de nuevo era caminar y sentarse a la intemperie a sentir la brisa en su cara.

Su sufrimiento físico era el que desesperaba a Neji. Todas las noches o él o Hiashi tenían que reducirla con todas sus fuerzas, pues los dolores fantasmas la hacían perder la noción de la realidad. Sufría el dolor en sus ojos perdidos, como si todas las noches le volvieran a crecer y le fueran de nuevo arrancados, una y otra vez. Nada la calmaba y ya había generado tanta resistencia a los sedantes que ella misma los rechazaba, nada calmaba su sufrimiento.

**I-I-I-I-I**

El cambio fue real cuando Hiashi y Hanabi lucieron orgullosos su Sello. Bouke y Söke fueron unificados y Neji tomó el clan en sus manos, tal como su padre lo había deseado. El ahora hombre lloró en la tumba del difunto Hizashi cuando la ceremonia había finalizado, ni él se hubiera podido imaginar todo lo que habían logrado en tan sólo cinco años.

Caminaba en silencio hacia el nuevo hogar del Clan Hyüga cuando algo lo hizo detenerse.

—Sé que estás ahí, Hinata —murmuró dándose la vuelta hacia los árboles.

—Debí suponer que siempre serás capaz de detectarme.

— _¡YA BASTA!_

_La muchacha dejó de retorcerse en los brazos del shinobi y se quedó quieta. Sólo una vez lo había escuchado gritarle así y de eso hacían tantos años… Parecía que el examen chunnin había sucedido en otra vida. _

—_Mátame —susurró contra su oído, esperanzada que su animosidad le concediera su más anhelado deseo —. Mátame y dejarás de lidiar con esto._

_Neji alejó a la mujer de su cuerpo, asqueado. Ya estaba en verdad cansado de eso._

— _¡Estoy harto de tu autocompasión! ¡Harto en verdad! —gritó zarandeándola, importándole poco si la lastimaba —. He aguantado todo tu odio y tu amargura, pero no soporto tu autocompasión… ¿¡Por qué no luchas!?_

—_Debiste dejarme morir… —murmuró la chica, gimoteando —. Debiste hacerlo…_

— _¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? —dijo tomándola de la cara —. Te amo. Tu padre y tu hermana te aman. El clan entero estuvo haciendo oración por ti mientras estuviste secuestrada y cuando corrías peligro de muerte. Nadie se podía dar el lujo de dejarte ir. Representas uno de los mayores sacrificios que alguien ha hecho por todos nosotros, por Konoha. Muchos carecen del valor de hacer lo que tú hiciste, yo contado entre ellos. Dime, Hinata, por favor dime: ¿escogerías otro destino?_

_La mujer se alejó de Neji dos pasos y le dio la espalda. ¿Era verdad todo eso? ¿Su fría familia había hecho eso por ella? Por supuesto que se lo habían dicho antes, pero en su furia y rencor había dejado de creer en que podía haber cosas buenas en las personas, tan hundida estaba en ese nuevo mundo suyo, tan obscuro. _

_Su corazón latió con fuerza al recordar las terribles experiencias de su rapto, pero se forzó a hacerlo. Se acordó con toda precisión de la sensación de ansiedad y desesperación, la impotencia que sentía al creer que no podría ser capaz de proteger todos los secretos que encerraban sus ojos y que todos esos malvados hombres usarían esa información para asesinar a su familia y amigos. Había llorado por días en la soledad du su celda imaginando la masacre de la que sería culpable, pues sabía que viva o muerta les serviría para matarlos a todos. No quería… No quería…_

—_No —sollozó —. Volvería a elegir esto, aunque volviera a pasar por todo este sufrimiento. Lo… lo volvería a hacer mil y un veces, con tal de salvarlos a todos._

_Las horas pasaron mientras ella se deshacía en sollozos contra el pecho de su primo. Había estado todo ese tiempo odiando al mundo por no dejarla morir, pero no se había detenido a pensar que el mundo la quería viva para honrar su sacrificio en vida. Neji le susurró que la vista no lo era todo, pues ella, estando ciega, había podido ver más allá que cualquier otro Hyüga. Le contó que su padre iba todos los días al templo a agradecer por su vida y que Hanabi había estado trabajado en conjunto con los ancianos del clan para crear un nuevo Sello, para que todo Hyüga lo poseyera y ninguno sufriera su destino. _

_La embriagó con sus palabras y le prometió entrenarla para que pudiera seguir comportándose como ninja aún sin su vista. Ella sólo podía llorar, lloraba todo su sufrimiento, lloraba todo el odio a la vida que en ese momento estaba dejando atrás. Nadie quería verla sufrir como había pensado, todo lo contrario, pero Hinata había sido incapaz de darse cuenta de ello._

El shinobi se acercó a la mujer y tomó una de sus delgadas y delicadas manos con la suya, besándosela en un acto de total reverencia.

—Hoy estuviste preciosa. —dijo contra su piel.

— ¡Ah! ¿Sí? —rio Hinata —. Hanabi-chan me dijo lo mismo, pero yo tengo la sensación de que sus ojos les mienten.

—Muy graciosa —ronroneó Neji —. Es verdad.

—No pude estar más guapa que tú, estoy segura. —aseguró ella.

— ¡Oh! Lo estabas, te lo aseguro —contestó él mientras tomaba su mano para guiarla hacia el gran recinto —. A pesar de que se supone que hoy yo era el protagonista, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ti.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan feo y aburrido —comentó —. Además ¿a quién le manda ponerme a su lado si no quiere que acapare todas las miradas?

—No me estoy quejando, Hinata, al contrario. —rio Neji.

Llegaron pronto a las habitaciones que estaban dispuestas para dar el gran banquete y ambos ocuparon los lugares de honor que les correspondían como el líder del Clan Hyüga y la Primera Gran Consejera.

— ¿Algún primer consejo, Gran Consejera, Hinata-sama? —susurró Neji después del postre.

—Uhm… Déjame pensar… —la mujer se volvió hacia él e hizo una inclinación ceremonial —Si me permites, Neji-sama, _evita la fanfarronería. Si ves en ti algo que te hincha de orgullo, obsérvate de cerca y encontrarás materia más que suficiente para humillarte._ Nunca le creas todo a tu ego, porque es el más grande mentiroso de la historia.

El shinobi tomó las manos de la mujer y la ayudó a levantarse, pues la fiesta había concluido y era momento para que el clan en pleno se retirara a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Muy sabia, Hinata-sama. Aunque tendrás que repetirme eso constantemente, pues a este genio se le acostumbra inflar el ego con mucha facilidad. —admitió Neji con sinceridad.

—No te preocupes, Neji, lo haré —susurró Hinata palpando su cara con las manos — ¿Vendrás esta noche?

El hombre la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma, repentinamente ansioso por no dejarla ir.

—Siempre.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Están llorando? Yo sí. Lloré durante gran parte del tiempo que estuve escribiendo este one-shot, tanto, que mi familia se preocupó por mí. Sinceramente, la idea se me ocurrió mientras escribía un capítulo de unos de mis fics y ¡Dios…! Esto tiene tanto… ¡demasiado! Tuve que cortar muchísimas escenas e historias alternas que fueron apareciendo en el proceso porque definitivamente esto se me estaba haciendo excesivamente largo.

Creo que todos los fanáticos de Hinata nos hemos preguntado qué hubiera pasado si Hiashi no la hubiera rescatado a tiempo y la chica ahora fuera prisionera de los ambiciosos ninjas de Kumoga. Bueno… esta es mi versión de cómo pasarían las cosas. Hizashi murió porque el Sello protegía su Byakugan, pero siempre me pregunté ¿y qué pasaría sin el Sello?

Me inspiré también en la canción One de Metallica, por si gustan escucharla un poco... Sé que probablemente no sea del agrado de todos (en realidad tampoco es tanto el mío, pero realmente el sentimiento llega), pero es una buena manera de darnos un poco de "contexto", por falta de otra palabra. **Este**_** fic está dedicado a todas las víctimas de todas las guerras a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, tanto los muertos como los veteranos de guerra y los civiles que fueron mutilados ¡NO A LA GUERRA!**_

No sé, tal vez estoy suponiendo lo que están pensando y probablemente me digan "Maranine, no necesitaba que me lo dijeras", pero creo pertinente aclarar algunas cosas y ciertas dudas que podrían haber surgido mientras leían (ya sé que mis notas también están siendo excesivamente largas, pero creo que vale la pena):

1. Los fragmentos que están es cursivas, excepto la frase resaltada casi hasta el final (es la frase que me tocó) son recuerdos. Si no recuerdo mal, sólo son dos. Lo aclaro porque temo que se preste a confusiones.

2. **¿Por qué tardaron tanto en intentar someter a Hinata a las pruebas si debieron hacerlo desde que llegó a las instalaciones de la guarida de los traidores? **Bueno, antes de que la capturaran finalmente, Hinata dio una gran batalla y mató a mucho, muchos ninjas, desgastó muchísimo chakra y tardó aproximadamente el tiempo que la mantuvieron solamente encerrada en recuperarse. Según yo y mi versión de los hechos, se necesitaba que el Hyüga en cuestión estuviera en estupendas condiciones físicas (vivo o al menos antes de morir) para que los análisis arrojaran datos verídicos.

3. **¿Entonces realmente Kiba y Shino murieron? ¿Qué pasó con Akamaru? **Sí, lamentablemente sí murieron. Akamaru logró escapar para dar aviso a Konoha, pero murió al poco tiempo. ¿Por qué? Tal vez por sus heridas o por la tristeza de haber perdido a su compañero, la verdad no lo sé.

4. **¿Neji y Hiashi dejaron sus vidas de shinobi de lado? **Bueno, de entrada creo que Hiashi siempre ha dejado su vida de shinobi en segundo plano para encargarse del Clan, excepto cuando se trata de una emergencia, como sucedió con la guerra. Neji también lo hizo en su momento, primero para ayudar con su prima, luego siguiendo los pasos de su tío.

5. **¿Qué pasó con las relaciones entre la Hoja y las Nubes? **No sé si tuve la oportunidad de aclararlo, pero en realidad el gobierno de las Nubes ni la aldea en sí tiene que ver con el secuestro de Hinata, fueron ninjas renegados que fueron desertando durante la guerra (la moda era fingir su muerte) para esperar el momento preciso para aprovecharse de la buena fe de Konoha. ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones al hacerse con el Byakugan? Sin duda, más guerra.

6. **¿"Nuevo hogar del Clan Hyüga"? ¿Qué significa eso? **Bueno, una de las tantas cosas que el Clan tuvo que cambiar para adaptarse lo más aprisa posible a los nuevos tiempos que vivían fue transformar la antiquísima mansión en santuario y museo, y volver a construir un nuevo hogar que se adaptara a las necesidades de una persona ciega. Cuántos cambios logró el sacrificio de Hinata ¿no? Sinceramente, era lo mínimo que podían hacer.

6. **¿Neji y Hinata se casaron? **En verdad, cuando empecé a escribir no tenía ninguna intención de hacer un NejiHina, creo que simplemente salió (_ajá, sí tú…_). Siento que de alguna manera u otra, Neji sería el que mejor comprendería a Hinata, pues gran parte de su odio y resentimiento se debían a que se sentía atrapada en sí misma, sin poder ver más que otra cosa que la obscuridad de su mente, como Neji al principio de Naruto ¿recuerdan?… Sobre si se casaron o no, eso también es un gran misterio.

¿Leyeron hasta aquí? ¡Muchas gracias! Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto y realmente fue muy intenso para mí, pero me gustó cómo me quedó. Espero que hayan encontrado mi fic interesante, dejen review si les gustó y voten por él si les encantó.

Ahora, para los/las lectores que me siguen (:3 ¡gracias, gracias!) y esperan ansiosos actualización de "Déjeme enseñarle", tengo que decirles que ya tengo el capítulo listo para subirlo, sí, peeeero no actualizaré hasta que se tomen la molestia de irse a parar por mi nuevo NejiHina, lo lean (es muy cortito) y me comenten (gracias especialmente a damydark que invariablemente me recuerda su constancia), pero reviews en serio, nada de "actualiza ya, por fis" (llega un momento que resulta fastidioso...). Chicos, necesito opiniones, no sean gandallas.

Nos estamos leyendo ;)

¡Besos!

Maranine.


End file.
